LOVE HURTS
by LynLu77
Summary: CHAPTER 8 [END] IS UP! Sehun menyukai Kai. Tapi Kai... Crack pair! Main pair: Kaihun! Sehun uke! slight! KrisHun! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Yuu imnida^^

Ini ff pertama saya dan paling pertama saya membuat cerita. Dan berani-beraninya saya langsung publish di sini haha. Apakah ada yang mau baca? Saya benar-benar mengharap saran dan komentar kalian tentang ff ini^^

Disclaimer :  
**Semua karakter di ff ini milik SMTOWN dan orang tua mereka**

Pairing :** Kaihun (KaixSehun)**

Warning :  
**YAOI, Typooooos, AU!, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASE^^**

Chapter 1

Kantin seharusnya menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus mengisi perut sehabis menghabiskan seluruh waktumu untuk belajar di kelas yang membosankan. Setidaknya tadinya begitulah pikir Jongin, namja tinggi berkulit tan yang saat ini memasang wajah paling mengerikan yang dimilikinya akibat ulah seseorang yang saat ini ada di sampingnya, tepatnya keberadaan orang itu dirasa sangat mengganggu oleh Jongin.

Namja itu bernama Sehun, sebenarnya bukan orang yang menyebalkan , hanya saja Sehun selalu mengikuti dimanapun dan kapanpun Jongin pergi. Itu sangat menjengkelkannya. Jongin adalah namja yang pendiam dan terkesan dingin, sedangkan Sehun berbanding 180 derajat dari Jongin, sangat ceria dan ramah bahkan cenderung hiperaktif -itu menurut Jongin.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sehun menyukai Jongin. Oleh karena itu sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengan Jongin. Sehun sebenarnya sangat perhatian hanya saja Jongin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, yang dia tahu Sehun itu menyebalkan. Titik.

Lihat saja baru sebentar Sehun duduk disebelahnya –ini tanpa ijin Jongin tentunya, suasananya langsung terasa seperti pesta semalam suntuk . Baiklah, mungkin itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan, tapi Jongin benar-benar kesal sekarang karena Sehun terus-terusan mengoceh tentang teman sebangkunya yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan, disamping Jongin.

"Sehun, bisakah kau..." ucap Jongin sambil menahan napasnya.

"Kau tahu Kai, dia sangat menyebalkan bahkan ketika aku tertidur di kelas dia mengadukanku pada seonsaengnim" , Sehun terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sehun, tolong hent..."

"Karena kesal aku akhirnya memukulnya dengan buku matematikaku, haha dia sangat ..."

"OH SEHUN DIAMLAH AKU TIDAK BISA MAKAN DENGAN TENANG KALAU KAU TERUS BERCELOTEH DI SAMPINGKU!" Jongin berteriak marah sambil menggebrak meja di depannya. Sehun sangat terkejut.

"Maaf , aku tidak tahu kalau kau merasa terganggu" ucap Sehun sambil merunduk. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Terserahh! Aku sudah muak, kau mengganggu hidupku! Berhentilah terus-menerus mengikutiku!" Jongin kembali berteriak lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih merunduk. Dia tidak memerdulikan tatapan-tatapan iba yang ditujukan untuk Sehun. Jongin ingin segera pergi ke tempat dimana dia bisa menenangkan diri. Tentu saja di atap.

"Sehunnie, gwaenchana?" ucap seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah kharismatik pada Sehun -dan diketahui bernama Kris. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan mengelus surai chocho honey Sehun dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana Kris hyung, itu sudah biasa" Sehun menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk menenangkan hyungnya. Kris tahu Sehun sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Kris ingat bagaimana saat coklat yang dibuat Sehun dengan susah payah, bahkan sampai berguru pada Kyungsoo yang terkenal galak, berakhir di tempat sampah. Bekal makanan yang selalu dibuat Sehun dengan penuh perasaan tidak pernah sekalipun diterima oleh Jongin. Bahkan, dia selalu membuangnya. Sehun tak pernah mengatakannya dan selalu berkata semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi Kris tahu semuanya.

"Berhentilah mengejarnya" ucap Kris serius. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi Jongin, dia benar-benar terlalu sering menyakitimu. Kris sebenarnya menyukai Sehun, tapi Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Mungkin kau benar hyung" wajah Sehun berubah sendu. Dia sebenarnya sudah lelah terus berusaha bersikap ceria dihadapan Jongin padahal sebenarnya hatinya terasa pedih karena Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menghargainya. "Aku harus mengakhirinya" .

Tbc~

keep or deleted?

Nyahaha, gak mutu banget ya ceritanya? kependekan? kepanjangan?

Maaf kalau banyak typooo..

review please^^ gamsha


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Yuu imnida^^

Ini chapter 2, saya benar-benar tidak yakin untuk mempublishnya. Menurutku ceritanya malah tambah aneh! Ya udah langsung saja, happy reading^^/ don't forget to review

Disclaimer :  
**Semua karakter di ff ini milik SMTOWN dan orang tua mereka haha**

Pairing :** Kaihun (KaixSehun)**

Warning :  
**YAOI, Typooooos, AU!, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASE^^**

Previous chatepter

"Mungkin kau benar hyung" wajah Sehun berubah sendu. Dia sebenarnya sudah lelah terus berusaha bersikap ceria dihadapan Jongin padahal sebenarnya hatinya terasa pedih karena Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menghargainya. "Aku harus mengakhirinya" .

* * *

Di atap

"Hah, menyebalkan sekali, memangnya siapa dia? Seenaknya masuk dan mengganggu hidupku" gerutu Jongin kesal.

"Seandainya 'dia' masih ada tentu semuanya tak akan seperti ini. Sehun tak mungkin mengejarku karena aku sudah bersamamu" pikiran Jongin melayang pada kenangan masa lalunya yang indah bersama seorang namja manis bernama Lay.

Dia adalah cinta pertama Jongin, tapi sayangnya dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka hanya karena Jongin lebih muda 3 tahun darinya dan orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Lay sekarang ada di China, mengikuti orang tuanya bekerja. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Jongin sangat merindukannya. Dia masih sangat mencintai Lay.

"Lay hyung, kembalilah padaku..." ucap Jongin lirih -yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya sendiri, sambil menutup mata merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

xxx

Pagi itu Jongin bersekolah seperti biasa, dia masih sangat kesal dengan Sehun. Jongin sudah berencana untuk mengindari Sehun selama seharian ini.

Namun, Jongin dibuat heran. Sehun sama sekali tidak mendekatinya, dia hanya duduk dibangkunya tanpa melihat kearah Jongin sekalipun. Jongin dan Sehun memang teman sekelas. Mereka di kelas 3 XOXO Senior High School sekarang.

Sesekali diliriknya Sehun yang ternyata malah sedang tertidur di mejanya saat pelajaran Kim seonsaengnim. Dan tak lama kemudian , sebuah penghapus mendarat dengan elitnya di kepala Sehun karena lemparan jitu (?) Kim Seonsaengnim kepadanya.

"OH SEHUN KELUAR DARI KELASKU DAN LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 10X SEKARANG JUGA! Kim Seonsaengnim berteriak marah. Pasalnya dari tadi dia melihat bahwa Sehun hanya tertidur saja.

Sehun perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Dia merasa sangat pusing, semalaman memikirkan apakah keputusannya untuk meningggalkan Jongin sudah tepat, ditambah tadi pagi dia belum sarapan karena terlambat bangun.

Dan akibatnya lihat! Dia dimarahi Kim seonsaengnim akibat ketiduran. Bagus sekali nasibnya hari ini, pikir Sehun lemas.

Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meminta maaf pada seonsaengnim lalu berjalan keluar kelas untuk melaksanakan hukumannya.

Biasanya Sehun akan menggerutu bila dimarahi oleh seonsaengnim seperti ini. Tapi hari ini dia sedang malas berdebat. Dia melangkah melewati pintu kelas diiringi suara tawa teman-temannya.

Ooo

Nafas Sehun sekarang memburu, baru 6x putaran dia sudah merasa sangat lelah. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Salahkan lapangan sekolahnya yang benar-benar luas.

Kepala Sehun berdenyut, dia merasa bertambah pusing sekarang. Tapi sebentar lagi waktu istirahat, dia tidak ingin ditertawakan teman-temannya karena berlari mengelilingi lapangan disaat cuaca sedang sangat panas seperti ini. Seperti orang bodoh, pikirnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya saat ini juga!" Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berlari.

Dibalik jendela kelas, ternyata ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Hahhh, dasar anak itu" desah orang itu. "Ia selalu memaksakan dirinya"

Kriiiinnnnggggggg...

Bel istirahat berbunyi, siswa-siswi XOXO SHS sudah keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing dan berniat mengistirakatkan diri sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan kembali.

Begitu pula dengan Sehun, namja berkulit putih pucat itu kini sedang berjalan dengan lambat menuju kelasnya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Bukannya Sehun pemalas atau apa, walau itu memang sedikit benar, tapi dia sekarang sedang berusaha mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi jadi.

Dia berhasil menyelesaikan hukumannya tepat sedetik sebelum bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Kini Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya untuk beristirahat sejenak sekedar mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Ughh.." Sehun meringis pelan. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan sekarang perutnya juga ikut-ikutan sakit. " Ini benar-benar tidak bagus" gerutunya.

Sehun, menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba..

Brukkk

Sehun terjatuh menabrak seseorang karena ia berjalan sambil menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Bukannya menolong, tapi orang yang menabrak Sehun justru memakinya.

"Heyyy! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Kamu kan punya mata! " geram orang itu kesal.

Sehun, mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat seketika.

Jongin

Jongin yang menabraknya.

"Maaf" ia menunduk. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu Jongin sekarang. Ia tau Jongin masih marah padanya.

Jongin, berdecak pelan lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja melewati Sehun. Baru beberapa langkah, didengarnya bunyi seperti benda terjatuh.

Jongin menoleh, dilihatnya Sehun tergeletak(?) tak begitu jauh darinya. Jongin sangat terkejut. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Oiii, Sehun bangun! Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" Jongin mulai panik. Disadarinya bahwa Sehun sedari tadi merintih pelan. Dia setengah pingsan.

Oke. Jongin sebenarnya bisa saja langsung pergi dari situ mengingat itu hanya Sehun dan disitu tidak terdapat banyak orang. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya .

Tapi, ayolah. Jongin bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan berniat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. 'Ringan sekali' batinnya. Dia mengalungkan lengan Sehun disekitar lehernya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Dan berjalan dengan pelahan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Dia tidak menyangka Sehun begitu kurus, ditambah wajah pucatnya sekarang, dia benar-benar seperti orang yang akan meninggal. Baiklah, ini sedikit berlebihan.

"Sakittt ..." Sehun merintih pelan dengan mata yang masih tertutup sambil meremas perutnya. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher seseorang yang saat ini membawanya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu itu siapa.

Jongin, berhenti sejenak. Dilihatnya wajah Sehun. 'dia benar-benar terlihat kesakitan' pikirnya.

Jongin jadi tidak tega, sebesar apapun rasa bencinya pada Sehun dia bukan tipe yang suka melihat orang lain menderita.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi" dia berucap pelan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sehun agar ia tidak terjatuh. Dia lalu berjalan secepat mungkin agar cepat sampai ke ruang kesehatan.

Tbc~

* * *

Waa, bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah tambah aneh? Aku tau ceritanya gak mutu banget ya?

Haha. Review please^^ biar author super semangat untuk melanjutkan^0^/

Thanks buat yang udah comment chapter kemarin^^

RanHwa19 : waa, terima kasih review nya^o^. Iya aku juga paling suka liat Sehun menderita hehe. #evillaugh

GLux99 : hihi, terima kasih review nya^o^. iya chingu. Kayak judulnya, disini banyak penderitaan Sehunnya haha. Sabar yaa^^

sehunnoona : kekeke~ terima kasih review nya^o^. Iya aku juga Kaihun shipper chingu _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi" dia berucap pelan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sehun agar ia tidak terjatuh. Dia lalu berjalan secepat mungkin agar cepat sampai ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

"Seonsaengnim! seonsaengnim!" teriak Jongin mencari seonsaengnim penjaga ruang kesehatan. Tapi nihil. Seonsaengnim tidak ada di manapun.

Jongin kebingungan. Dia segera membaringkan Sehun di tempat tidur yang ada dan kembali mencari-cari seonsaengnim.

"Akhh sial!" gerutu Jongin. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Itulah nasibnya saat ini. Sudah lengannya sakit tertabrak Sehun tadi, dan sekarang dia harus terjebak di ruang kesehatan karena seonsaengnim tidak ada.

"Awass saja, seonsaengnim menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja pergi saat bertugas" Jongin ngedumel (?) tidak jelas sambil mencari mengobrak-abrik kotak obat.

Jongin tidak tau sebenarnya Sehun sakit apa. Tapi kelihatannya sakit perut, karena sedari tadi dia terus memegangi perutnya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak? Dan jongin salah memberi obat. Lalu Sehun mati. Dirinya dipenjara seumur hidup karena membunuh seseorang. Tidakkkk.

Jongin frustasi. Dia perlahan mendekati Sehun.

"Apa yang sakit Hun?" Jongin bertanya dengan cepat.

"Sakittt, perutku sakitt" Sehun menjawab dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit. Air matanya mulai mengalir, Sehun sangat kesakitan. Dia meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian dia benar-benar pingsan. Sepenuhnya.

Sementara itu dengan sigap, Jongin mengambil obat dari kotak obat dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Ini minumlah",Jongin menyerahkan obat pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipi namja itu pelan.

'Panas' pikirnya. Dia menyingkap poni Sehun yang sudah mulai memanjang dan meraba dahinya. Panas sekali.

Sehun demam.

Diperhatikannya wajah Sehun. Wajah nya terlihat memerah. Ada sedikit air mata di sudut matanya.

"Hun, ini minumlah obatnya" Jongin kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun berharap dia lalu meminum obatnya, sehingga Jongin bisa bebas dari situasi merepotkan ini.

Sehun tidak bangun-bangun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Jongin menyadari.

"Sehun, kau pingsan?"

Jongin memang lambat.

"Hahhh, dasar merepotkan" desis Jongin.

Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya, meminum sedikit air, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Sehun.

Semakin dekat.

Jongin kini bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang terasa panas. Sedikit lagi...

.

.

Cup

Jongin mentransfer obat itu ke mulut Sehun. Dengan perlahan mendorong obatnya agar bisa langsung tertelan. 'manis' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Deg

Jongin menoleh, didapatinya Kris sedang bersandar di samping pintu sambil bersedekap.

Kris lalu melangkah mendekati Jongin.

"Kau tidak berniat menciumnya bukan?", tanya Kris tajam.

"Cihh, tentu saja tidak, bodoh! aku hanya ingin menolongnya tadi", Jongin menjawab sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Huh! Jangan mendekatinya lagi! Dia sudah sangat menderita, kau tahu?" Kris berucap mengabaikan perkataan Jongin.

"Siapa yang mendekatinya? Aku tidak mendekatinya!", Jongin mendelik.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dengan kau berada di dekatnya membuat Sehun merasa sedih. Dia sedang berusaha melupakanmu"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli"ucap Jongin kesal, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Menutup pintu hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras.

"Tsk, dasar anak itu", ucap Kris geram.

Setelah Jongin menutup pintu, dia tidak langsung pergi dari sana.

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok ruang kesehatan.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa kesal mengingat Kris mengatakan bahwa Sehun ingin melupakannya.

Dia meraba bibirnya sendiri. "bahkan rasa bibir Sehun yang manis menggantikan rasa obat pahit yang tadi masuk ke mulutnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan?'

Kekeras kepalaannya membuatnya ingin segera melupakan hal itu. Jongin lalu melangkah sesegera mungkin, dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu dan melupakan pemikiran bodohnya.

Seiring dengan kepergian Jongin, Kris mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Sehun.

Dibelainya wajah Sehun lembut. 'panas' pikirnya. 'kau terlalu memaksakan diri Sehun' dia berucap sedih.

Kris sebenarnya sedari tadi mengawasi Sehun dari balik jendela kelasnya semenjak dia menjalani hukuman.

Dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Sehun tadi pingsan dan Jongin yang membawanya ke sini. Dia melihat mereka ketika akan pergi ke kelas Sehun.

Dia ingin sekali menolong Sehun, tapi ternyata Jongin sudah mendahuluinya. Alhasil dia hanya mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam di belakang.

Bahkan Kris melihat Jongin mencium Sehun tadi. 'sakit' itulah perasaan Kris sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat orang ang kau sukai dicium oleh seseorang yang

"hahh," desahnya pelan.

Kris lalu mencari sebaskom air dan kain untuk mengompres dahi Sehun. Dengan telaten dia merawat Sehun.

###

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia termenung mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Keadannya memang sudah mulai membaik. Berkat Kris yang merawatnya tadi. Dia bahkan sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi sekarang.

Dia bahkan mengantar Sehun pulang ke rumah dan benar-benar membuat Sehun harus berbaring di kamar seharian untuk istirahat dan minum obat. Alhasil dia sudah merasa sangat baikan sekarang.

'Kris hyung memang hebat, dia seharusnya menjadi dokter' pikir Sehun.

Tapi sesuatu yang terjadi tadi siang mengganggu pikirannya

Flashback

"Eungghh.." Sehun terbangun. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kris yang sedang mengganti air di baskom.

"Kris hyung?" ucapnya lemah. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening, tapi perutnya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Sehun, kau sudah bangun?" Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Srekk

Sehun terkejut, karena tiba-tiba Kris meraba dahinya.

"Sudah tidak sepanas tadi" gumamnya pelan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Sudah agak baikan tapi kepalaku masih sedikit pusing."

"Baguslah, sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lihat akibatnya. Kau itu mudah lelah Sehun. Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Satu lagi. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Makanlah yang banyak, kau sangat kurus," Kris menasehati Sehun panjang lebar.

Kris tau penyebab Sehun sakit pasti karena begadang memikirkan Jongin. Dia sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku Sehun yang selalu memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya hingga larut malam.

"Ne, . Aku tahu, kau tidak usah memberitahuku panjang lebar begitu." Sehun cemberut.

"Baiklah," Kris tertawa. "jangan diulangi ne?"

"Siap hyungku tersayang. oleh karena itu, berhentilah menasehatiku", Sehun menjawab sambil terkikik.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut cokelat Sehun dengan sayang. Sehun menikmati belaian hyungnya sambil menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya.

"Hyung yang membawaku ke sini," tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Bukan, Jongin yang membawamu. Wae?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Jongin?"

"Ne, kenapa?"

"Ahhh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya"

Sehun terdiam. Samar-samar dia mengingat seseorang yang memembawanya kemari sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan sepenuhnya. Dan ia tidak tahu kejadian selanjutnya.

Aroma Jongin.

Sehun ingat. Aroma tubuh Jongin, chocholate. Tidak pernah sekalipun dilupakannya. Dia selalu menyukai aroma itu.

Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin yang membawanya kemari. Bukankah Jongin sedang marah padanya? Sehun menjadi bingung.

Berarti Jongin lah yang iya pegang dengan kuat tadi saat perutnya sedang sangat sakit. Samar-samar Sehun mengingatnya.

Sehun terus hanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Kris sedari dari memerhatikannya.

"Sehun, kau masih menyukai Jongin?", Kris menatap Sehun intens.

"Aaku.. ?" Sehun tergagap. Tatapan Kris sangat tajam, dan Sehun baru saja menyadari bahwa Kris hyungnya begitu tampan sekarang. Padahal mereka sudah bersahabat lebih dari 10 tahun.

"Iya, tentu saja", tatapan Kris melembut.

"Kurasa tidak hyung, aku kan sudah berkata akan melupakannya", Sehun memelankan suaranya. Ada kesedihan yang tersirat disana.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Maksudmu?", dahi Sehun berkerut.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?", "Jadilah kekasihku", ujar Kris serius.

"A, ..aapa?"

Sehun terdiam. Dia sangat terkejut sekarang. Pasalnya selama ini ini dia hanya menganggap Kris sebagai hyung sekaligus sahabatnya yang terbaik.

"Aa.. akuu...", Sehun menunduk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tak, apa Hunnie. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang", Kris tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tujuh hari, kuberi kau waktu 7 hari untuk memikirkannya. Dan selama waktu itu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cnta padaku," lanjut Kris.

"Baiklah, terimakasih hyung. Aku akan memikirkannya," Sehun tersenyum.

Deg

Kris terdiam, senyum Sehun terlalu indah. Apalagi ditambah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dan menyinari wajahnya. Dalam hati, Kris benar-benar berjanji untuk menjaga senyum Sehun itu.

"Kajja, kita pulang. Kau butuh banyak istirahat," Kris mengulurkan tangannya. Menghilangkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ayoo, tapi traktir bubble tea yang hyung. Aku laparr" rengek Sehun sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya. Dengan senang hati dia menyambut uluran tangan Kris.

"Baik, baik. Terserah padamu Thehunnie~" kata Kris sambil tertawa. Dia senang Sehun sudah kembali ceria.

"Aaaa..., jangan memanggilku dengan nama ituu hyung ," kata Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil Kris. Kris juga merupakan siswa XOXO SHS kelas 3 sama seperti Sehun dan Kai.

"Tidak akan, bukankan itu nama masa kecil yang manis?" sahut Kris sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Huh! Dasar Kris hyung jelek! Aku benci, benci!" Sehun berjalan mendahului Kris sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya.

"Hei, berhenti. Jangan marah ne? aku hanya bercanda haha", Kris berjalan mengejar Sehun.

Grepp

Kris berhasil menangkap lengan Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba.

Sehun memegang kepalanya dan menunduk.

"Hyung, sakittt..," gumam Sehun pelan.

"Sehun, gwaenchana?" Kris sangat panik sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik. Wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kris. Senyum jahil terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kris hyung pabbo, mudah tertipu! Kau selalu seperti itu dari dulu hyung, haha!" Sehun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar, anak nakal" Kris lalu menggelitik pinggang Sehun gemas. Sehun kegelian.

"Berhenti hyuung, gelii", Sehun terus menghindar dari gelitikan Kris sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang," Kris menggandeng tangan Sehun dan mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Kris.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

'Kurasa itu memang lebih baik' batin orang itu. Dia lalu melangkah pergi.

Flasback end

Sehun berguling ke samping. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto.

Itu fotonya bersama Kris yang diambil tepat di depan gerbang sekolah saat mereka masuk Senior High School untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka saling merangkul dan terlihat bahagia.

Sehun menyadari. Bahwa Kris adalah orang yang selalu berada disampingnya. Saat senang maupun sedih. Dia selalu ada.

Ketika Sehun mendapat nilai yang buruk saat ulangan, Kris akan setia mendengar keluh kesahnya dan kemudian akan membantunya belajar agar nilainya buruk kembali.

Kris yang tidak pernah mengeluh walau Sehun selalu meminta menemaninya membeli bubble tea. Walau Sehun tahu, Kris tidak menyukai minuman itu.

Kris yang selalu bersedia menjemput Sehun jika dia memintanya, walaupun saat itu dia merasa sangat lelah. Dia akan selalu manyanggupinya.

Oh tidak, bahkan Sehun selalu menceritakan tentang Jongin di depan Kris. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kris saat itu.

Dia selalu menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan selalu mendukung Sehun.

Sehun merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat sedunia saat ini. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kris yang sudah dia anggap seperti hyung kandungnya sendri.

Sedangkan Sehun, apa yang dia pernah dia lakukan untuk Kris? Dia hanya merepotkan Kris saja.

"Sehun pabbo", Sehun meruntuk.

Dia rasa sudah cukup penantiannya terhadap Jongin yang tidak pernah berbalas.

Sehun rasa dia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya pada Kris nanti.

Tbc.

* * *

Chapter 3 udah update. Apakah kurang panjang? Maaf banget kalau ada typooo, author ngetiknya buru-buru. Berusaha melanjutkan disamping jadwal sekolah yang banyak banget T^T.

Ini juga saya merasa malah merasa bingung(?) ceritanya mau kemana nanti. Haha. Bahasanya berubah ya? Maaf, author lupa gaya bahasa yang kemarin #dibunuhreaders

Thanks for review ^^

**Park Min JI** iyaaa, terima kasih banyak chingu^^

**sehunnoona** terima kasih sudah menunggu. Iya, Sehun haeus menderita ^o^

**GLux99** hihi, apakan kai terlihat seperti itu? Tunggu lanjutannya yaa^^

**Milky** tenang aja, nanti mereka menderitanya gantian kok^^

**Jjongie Chaca Yixing** waa, nanti ada saatnya kok chingu^^ #smirk

**SehunBubbleTea1294** hehe, liat kelanjutannya aja ya nanti^^

Semoga chap ini memuaskan^^ ya. RnR please^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previous chapter

Dia rasa sudah cukup penantiannya terhadap Jongin yang tidak pernah berbalas. Sehun rasa dia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya pada Kris nanti.

* * *

Hari pertama.

Hari itu Sehun berangkat sekolah bersama Kris. Dia berkata bahwa ia akan mengantarnya pulang nanti. Kris bahkan menggandeng tangan Sehun sampai Sehun tiba di kelasnya sendiri. Wajah Sehun pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Anyeong, Hunnie sampai jumpa nanti saat istirahat," ucap Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi ke kelasnya sendiri. Dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang mengembang ketika mengucapkannya.

"Ne, annyeong hyung," balas Sehun sambil melambai ke arah Kris. Setelah kepergian Kris, tiba-tiba Baekhyun dan Tao sahabat Sehun yang lain berkerumun mengelilingi mejanya.

"Hun, kalian berpacaran ya?", tanya Tao.

"Eh? Aa..aniyo, kami belum berpacaran, darimana kalian tau?" Sehun tergagap.

"Belum? Ah tidak penting darimana kami tahu haha." Tao terkekeh.

"Berarti sebentar lagi kalian akan berpacaran? Aaa, chukkae!", tiba-tiba namja bermata sipit bernama Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Nggg, hentikan hyunggg, ini menyakitkan," Sehun berusaha menutupi mukanya yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Aduuhh,dongsaengku maniss sekali", Baekhyun mengusap rambut Sehun dengan gemas.

Tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah serius. "Aku tau kau menyukai Jongin Hunnie, tapi pertimbangkanlah juga Kris dia sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Kau harus memikirkan kebahagiaanmu juga."

"Kris hyung sudah lama menyukaiku?"

"Ne, sudah sejak lama sekali. Dengan melihatnya saja aku langsung tahu, tatapannya padamu, berbeda," jawab Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat Sehun.

"Kris hyung orang yang baik Hunnie, percayalah padanya. Selama ini dia selalu melarang kami untuk memberitahukan perasaannya padamu", lanjut Tao.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan baru menyadari setelah Kris hyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku", jawab Sehun polos.

"Aduuh, adikku ini manis tapi pabboo," Baekhyun mendorong kepala Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Hentikkan hyung, pusing tau." Sehun mempotkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haha, mian ne?" Baekhyun tertawa.

Kriiiiiiiiiinggg,

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ne?", Baekhyun dan Tao pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun. Diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. 'Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun?' batinnya.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mendekatinya pagi ini. Melihat pun tidak. Padahal biasanya pagi-pagi begini Sehun akan duduk seenaknya disampingnya dan mengoceh tentang berbagai hal yang membuat Jongin suntuk.

Dan pada siang harinya dia akan membawakan bekal untuk Jongin yang tentu saja, tidak pernah dimakan oleh Jongin. Sehun sepertinya benar-benar ingin melupakan Jongin.

Bahkan, saat Jongin ingin meminjam buku matematikanya, Sehun hanya menyerahkannya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin.

What the?!

Jongin tidak peduli. Dia malah merasa damai karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu. Tapi benarkah seperti itu?

Saat istirahat Kris, sudah bersiap di depan kelas Sehun. Mereka akan makan siang di kantin bersama.

Sedangkan Jongin...

Jongin bingung sekarang harus apa. Biasanya dia akan disibukkan dengan Sehun yang terus mengoceh di sampingnya. Sehun yang berusaha membuat Jongin melihat padanya bagaimanapun caranya. Dan itu benar-benar menguras tenaga Jongin sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin mengisi perutnya.

Disana Jongin melihat Sehun. Dia sedang makan bersama Kris.

Sehun tertawa. Dia terlihat bahagia. Tidak ada lagi raut wajah kesedihan seperti yang sering dia perlihatkan ketika Jongin membuang bekal yang dia buat. Walaupun Sehun kemudian merubah raut wajahnya dengan cepat dan kembali ceria seperti biasa.

Haa?

Kenapa Jongin jadi memikirkan Sehun? Jongin menggeleng. Apakah ia sudah mulai melupakan Lay-nya? Bukankah dia bersikap jahat pada Sehun hanya karena benar-benar masih mengharapkan Lay? Dia bahkan jarang memikirkan Lay belakangan ini. Sehun menyita seluruh pikirannya.

Huft. Jongin semakin pusing bila memikirkannya. Dia lalu melanjutkan acara makannya dan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang saat ini selalu beralih pada Sehun.

.

.

Hari kedua.

Sehun kembali diantar jemput oleh Kris. Bahkan Kris sering mampir ke kelas Sehun untuk sekedar berkunjung atau mengajak Sehun ke kantin bersama.

Sehun rasa keputusannya sudah cukup tepat. Dia akan benar-benar melupakan Jongin dan bersama dengan Kris.

.

.

Hari ketiga

Jongin melihat Sehun dan Kris makan siang bersama diatap sekolah. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat rahasianya untuk menghindari Sehun.

Jongin menggeram marah. Mereka seperti memamerkan kemesraan di depannnya. Dengan segera dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kris diam-diam mengetahui bahwa Jongin sebenarnya tadi ada di sana juga. Tapi dia tidak memberitahukannya pada Sehun. Biarlah hanya dia saja yang tahu.

.

.

Hari keempat

Jongin mulai merindukan, Sehun. Ha? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Harinya menjadi sedikit suram sekarang. Tanpa Sehun dia seperti menjadi orang yang terasing di kelasnya karena dia tidak punya teman sama sekali.

Hanya Sehun yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Walaupun keberadaannya sering menjengkelkan Jongin. Tapi Jongin rasa itu lebih baik daripada sendirian seperti ini.

Caranya berbicara. Tertawa. Senyum jahilnya. Sikapnya yang seenaknya. Bekalnya –walau Jongin tidak pernah memakannya. . . Jongin merindukan Sehun.

.

.

Hari kelima

Sehun dan Kris menjadi semakin sering bersama. Di mana ada Sehun disitu ada Kris. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Membuat Jongin kesal.

Ke perpustakaan dengan Kris. Ke kantin dengan Kris. Berangkat dengan Kris. Pulang dengan Kris. Mengerjakan PR dengan Kris. Semua dengan Kris.

Sehun tidak lagi memperhatikannya.

Ahhh, Jongin mulai meyesali perbuatannya waktu itu. Seandanya dia tidak membentak Sehun dan membuatnya sedih, tentu hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sehun tentu masih bersamanya dan membuat hidupnyasedikit lebih berwarna setelah kepergian Lay.

.

.

Hari keenam

Cukup!

Jongin muak! Dia ingin Sehun yang dulu kembali. Dia ingin Kris pergi!

Sehun benar-benar tidak menegurnya, bahkan menatap pun tidak. Jongin frustasi

Sepulang sekolah dia sengaja menunggu kelasnya kosong. Sehun memang lambat. Dia selalu pulang terakhir, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Dia selalu seperti itu.

Saat Sehun bersiap melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Sehun", Sehun berhenti. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Suara itu...

Jongin.

Dia tidak pernah melupakannya. Perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya. Didapatinya Jongin sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Grepp

Jongin memeluk Sehun. Sangat erat.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Bukankan beberapa hari ini dia berusaha keras untuk mengacuhkan Jongin? Bukankah dia sedang memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadi kekasih Kris? Sangat sulit memang, bagaimanapun Jongin adalah cinta pertamanya.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Dia ikut terhanyut ke dalam pelukan Jongin. Bodoh.

"Aa..apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?", Sehun tersadar. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin. Tapi tidak bisa, karena pelukan Jongin terlalu erat.

"Mian," Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Menghirup aroma menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. "Jadilah Sehun yang dulu, jangan mengacuhkanku."

Sehun terdiam, Jongin baru saja meminta maaf? Bukankah ia tidak pernah mau minta maaf pada siapapun sebelumnya. Harga diri Jongin sangat tinggi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah meminta maaf setelah membuang bekal buatan Sehun ke tempat sampah. Tapi Sekarang? Apa Jongin salah makan pagi ini?

"Maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun Jongin", Sehun berusaha membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin, untuk menutupi kebingungannya saat ini.

"Aku membuatmu sedih," Jongin perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sehun tajam.

"Tidak, Jongin kau tidak salah apapun," Sehun tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi Jongin. Walaupun sebentar Jongin tahu, wajah Sehun menyiratkan kesedihan.

.

.

Hari ketujuh

Ini hari minggu. Hari ini Sehun akan mengatakan jawabannya pada Kris, mereka akan makan siang bersama.

Kris akan datang menjemput Sehun pukul 9 nanti. Sementara itu Sehun sudah selesai bersiap-siap sedari tadi.

Sehun kini tinggal bersantai di rumahnya sembari menunggu Kris. Sambil mendudukkan dirinya dia kursi dekat balkon rumahnya. Memandang jalanan sepi di samping rumahnya serta menikmati tiupan angin lembut yang sesekali menerpa wajahnya.

Sehun memikirkan kejadian bersama Jongin kemarin.

Sikap Jongin membuatnya bingung. Tapi Sehun rasa, keputusannya untuk menerima Kris sudah sangat bulat. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan menjauhi Jongin lagi mulai besok. Tapi sikapnya tentu saja akan berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Dia akan menganggap Jongin sebagai teman. Ya hanya teman, tidak lebih. Dia tidak akan membuatkan Jongin bekal lagi tentunya.

"Hahhh", Sehun mendesah. Sebenarnya ini hal yang berat.

Matanya kini mengarah pada langit biru berhiaskan awan yang berarak-arak. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan saat ia bertemu Jongin untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu memutuskan untuk menyukainya. Bukan kenangan yang indah sebenarnya, karena penuh oleh kebodohan Sehun.

Tbc.

* * *

Haha, update kilat !

Maaf chapter ini pendek banget. Sebenernya udah jadi 11 page. tapi kau dipost kayaknya kepanjangan jadilah saya potong sampai disini. hehe

#ditimpuk readers

Thanks banget reviewnya kemarin. Balasannya nyusul ya. Chapter depan^^

Gamsha. RnR please?^^


	5. Chapter 4B

Chapter 4b

Matanya kini mengarah pada langit biru berhiaskan awan yang berarak-arak. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan saat ia bertemu Jongin untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu memutuskan untuk menyukainya. Bukan kenangan yang indah sebenarnya, karena penuh oleh kebodohan Sehun.

* * *

**Flash back**

Tampan. Itulah kesan pertama Sehun terhadap Jongin.

Waktu itu Jongin duduk di depan Sehun dan mereka belum saling mengenal. Jongin terlihat sangat sedih.

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menegur Jongin.

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida. Siapa namamu?" Sehun menghampiri meja Jongin, memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kim Jongin", ucap Jongin datar, singkat, dan terkesan tidak peduli.

Sehun termenung, tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan apa lagi. Dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang samasekali tidak ramah.

"Baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu" Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Semoga kita dapat berteman baik Jongin-ssi, annyeong" dia melanjutkan sambil membungkuk lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ne", jawab Jongin pendek.

Setelah itu mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain selama berminggu-minggu. Sehun merasa Jongin bukanlah orang yang suka berteman. Jadi dia tidak berminat untuk menegur Jongin kembali.

Disaat Sehun sudah mempunyai banyak teman baru, Jongin masih tetap seperti waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pendiam dan terkesan benar-benar tidak ramah. Oleh karena itu ia bahkan tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali.

Suatu ketika sehabis pulang sekolah, Sehun berjalan sendirian di sepanjang lorong di sekolahnya. Hari itu sudah malam dan hujan turun dengan lebat disertai angin kencang. Sedangkan bus terakhir sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kini Sehun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Salahkan dia disuruh Jung seonsaengnim untuk membantunya menata larutan-larutan baru di lab kimia sehingga dia menjadi pulang terlambat. Dia juga tidak melihat ramalan cuaca dan berakhir dengan tidak membawa payung.

Kris hyung sedang pergi ke luar negeri bersama orang tuanya. Jadilah ia tidak bisa meminta hyungnya tersebut untuk menjemputnya.

Sehun mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara benar-benar dingin. Sehun mudah sakit, jadi dia tidak berani untuk berlari menembus hujan untuk pulang ke rumahnya malam itu.

Dia hanya duduk di kursi di depan kelasnya sambil mengamati kalau-kalau langit berbaik hati menghentikan hujan 15 menit saja. Tentu ia akan sangat berterima kasih.

Sreekkk..

Sehun menoleh, 'suara apa itu?' pikirnya. Tidak terlihat apapun.

Sehun kembali menunggu.

Sreekk srekkk

Sehun menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini semakin keras. Tapi tetap tidak terlihat apapun. Sehun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Sehun berbalik.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Booo!

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing berwarna putih meloncat ke arahnya. INGAT! KUCING!. Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, tolooooong!" Sehun berlari terbirit-birit, bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa itu tadi hanya seekor kucing. Otaknya sudah tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi karena terlalu takut. Dalam penglihatan Sehun tadi ada benda berwarna putih yang tiba-tiba melayang kearahnya. Dia langsung berpikir bahwa itu hantu.

Ya hantu. Sehun itu memang penakut.

Sehun berlari sekencang-kencangnya berbelok melewati lorong-lorong tanpa menyadari bahwa lantainya licin terkena hujan.

Tentu saja.

Sehun tergelincir.

Dia meluncur 2 meter dari tempatnya berbelok tadi. Tidak memperhatikan keadaanya yang sudah sangat kacau, dia segera berdiri, ingin segera mencari tempat perlindungan karena takut hantu itu mengejarnya. Tapi..

Kakinya terkilir.

Sehun meringis, kakinya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dengan tertatih-tatih dia berusaha berlari kembali.

Tiba-tiba... di ujung lorong gelap tempat Sehun berdiri. Dia melihat sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam berjalan kearahnya.

Tidakkk. Sehun benar benar takut.

"Toloong!" teriaknya seperti orang gila. Dia segera berbali arah dengan cepat dan berlari menjauhi lorong tersebut.

Sehun lupa.

Kakinya terkilir.

Dia terjatuh dengan cepat. Sehun menoleh, makhluk hitam itu berjalan semakin cepat ke arahnya. Sehun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa berdiri. Kakinya terlalu sakit.

Dia menutup matanya dengan cepat, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sehun mendengar langkah makhluk itu semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat.

Sehun ingin menangis sekarang.

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?", sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Sehun membuka matanya, dia bernafas lega, dilihatnya Jongin berdiri di depannya dengan wajah heran. Dia memakai kaos hitam dan celana training hitam. Jongin benar-benar gelap –pakaiannya maksud Sehun, ditambah kulitnya yang kecoklatan, pantas Sehun tidak melihatnya tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Jongin ssi", Sehun terkekeh pelan, menutupi rasa malunya. "Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan hujan". Tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengetahui bahwa ia ketakutan setengah mati pada Jongin tadi, belum lagi tadi dia melihat hantu. Pasti Jongin menertawakannya nanti.

"Di lantai? Lalu kenapa bajumu basah?"

"hahaa, iya, mm, dari sudut pandang yang bebeda tentu bagus kan? Kalau soal baju, ini .. mmm, tadi aku tidak sengaja berjalan terlalu pinggir, sehingga air hujan mengenaiku," Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Jongin.

"Oh begitu," ujar Jongin datar.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum pulang? Bukankah kelas sudah usai dari tadi sore?", Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku berlatih menari di ruang dance," Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Ohh, " Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku harus pulang, sudah malam. Kau juga kan?", tanya Jongin.

"Ne, kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin menikmati hujan." Sehun menjawab sambil kembali memerhatikan hujan yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu", Jongin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Semakin jauh. Sehun mengamatinya sampai Jongin benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hahh, sekarang bagaimana aku pulang?", Sehun mendesah pelan. Dia berusaha untuk bangun. Tidak berhasil .Sehun meringis, kakinya terasa sakit.. Kedua kakinya terkilir.

Sehun menutup matanya, merutuki kesialannya hari ini dalam hati. Sekarng sudah jam 9 malam. Kakinya terkilir. Hujan. Tidak membawa payung. Bus terakhir sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Eomma pasti marah padanya.

Sehun menangis. Dia akan berakhir untuk menginap di sekolah hanya karena hujan.

"Naiklah, dasar merepotkan", Jongin berjongkok de depan Sehun.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Dia terkejut.

Jongin?

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Kau kira aku orang seperti apa? Meninggalkan orang yang bodoh yang sedang kesakitan saat hujan seperti ini?", ucap Jongin dingin.

"Pergilah, kalau kau memang tidak ingin menolongku", Sehun cemberut.

"Aniyo, cepat naik atau kau akan benar-benar terjebak di sini sampai besok pagi dalam keadaan memalukan begini"

"Menyebalkan", dengan malas Sehun naik ke punggung Jongin. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Jongin agar tidak terjatuh.

'Ternyata Jongin itu, kuat ya?' batin Sehun. Padahal dari luar badannya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dia berhasil mengangkat Sehun dengan mudah. Sehun sedikit kagum.

"Makanlah yang banyak"

"Haa? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bingung.

"Kau sangat ringan, bahkan lebih ringan dari bulu", sahut Jongin.

"Mana mungkin begitu? Bulu itu lebih ringan tau", Sehun tidak terima.

"Terserah," Jongin cuek. Membuat Sehun semakin menekuk mukanya kesal.

Perjalanan mereka selanjutnya terasa hening, Sehun maupun Jongin sedang tidak ingin berbicara satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan Sehun gemetar dalam pegangannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Jongin berhenti sejenak.

"Aniyo, aku biasa saja. Tidak kedinginan. Kenapa?", Sehun kembali berbohong.

"Jangan membohongiku.". Dan hal selanjutnya yang Sehun ingat adalah Jongin yang mendudukkannya di kursi di depan ruang kelas yang kebetulan sedang ada di samping mereka saat itu. Melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya pada Sehun.

"Kau memang pabbo dan merepotkan", ejek Jongin.

Sehun mempotkan bibirnya, kesal. "Lepas, aku tidak butuh jaketmu". Sehun memberontak.

"Diam", Jongin berkata tajam. Sehun menciut. Jongin benar-benar galak. Menyebalkan.

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat parkir mobil Jongin.

Sehun diam-diam tertegun. Jongin begitu baik, tidak seperti perkiraannya selama ini. Walaupun dia sedikit galak.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menggendongnya. Jongin sangat tampan. Dengan mata tajam, kulit tan, dan hidung mancung. Dan punggungnya. Punggungnya bagus sekali. Deg deg deg.

Sehun meraba jantungnya. Dia tersenyum. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sehun rasa dia mulai menyukai Jongin.

Malam itu Jongin mengantar Sehun ke rumahnya dengan mobilnya.

**Flash back end**

Ya Sehun ingat hari itu. Tapi semenjak dia mengumumkan bahwa ia menyukai Jongin, sikap Jongin tiba-tiba berubah. Dia tidak pernah kembali seperti masa itu. Dia menjadi dingin terhadap Sehun. Seperti cenderung menjaga jarak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Sehun juga tidak tahu. Dia seperti takut terluka. Mempunyai pengalaman masa lalu yang buruk mungkin?

Yang pasti mulai hari ini dia tidak akan memikirkan Jongin lagi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak melukai hatinya.

Tbc.

* * *

yap, ini chapter bonus, cuma flashback doang isinya. hihi. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mempostnya hari ini.

Semoga readers suka. Apakah feelnya dapet. saya cuma ngasal doang buatnya.

Thanks for review ^^

Balasan review :

: iya, pasti. tunggu ya

SehunBubbleTea1294 : itu Jongin chingu. Maaf lupa mbahasnya. tunggu chap selanjutnya ya

bbuingbbuingaegyo : terima kasih banyak^^ tunggu chap selanjutnya ya

popheyfujoshi : benarkah? greget? feelnya nyampe? ^^ gomawo

sehunnoona : aaa, terima kasih. iya saya akan update cepat cepat

Oh Dhan Mi : iya, dibaca saja saya sudah bahagia. apalagi di review. iya akan dipanjangin^^

GLux99 : Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya

askasufa : iya, Jongin bikin sehun galauuu

miszshanty05 : ini udah dilanjut^^

Cho Ai Lyn : terima kasih udah review^^ bela siapa aja boleh^^

bbuingbbuingaegyo : iyaa chapter kemaren banyak krishunnya ^^

GLux99 : iya mereka harus menderita hihi

sehunnoona : iyaa, kris harus bahagia juga

Mir-acleKim " iya ini update kilatt

RnR again?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previous chapter

Yang pasti mulai hari ini dia tidak akan memikirkan Jongin lagi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak melukai hatinya.

* * *

Ting tong...

Bel rumah Sehun berbunyi. 'Itu pasti Kris hyung' pikirnya. Sehun segera turun melewati tangga kemudian langsung berlari membukakkan pintu.

Cklek

"Kris hyung maaf menunggu." Sehun tersenyum. "Mau masuk dulu?"

"Ani, kita langsung saja berangkat saja, sudah siang."

"Baiklah"

Mereka lalu berpamitan pada eomma Sehun dan langsung berangkat.

"Kita akan makan siang di mana hyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Makan siangnya nanti ne? Kita jalan-jalan dulu," Kris tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ne, tapi nanti kita harus membeli bubbletea ya hyung,"

"Ne, hyung janji". Sehun tersenyum, hyungnya memang yang terbaik.

Mobil Kris berhenti di sebuah kedai bubble tea yang sangat besar. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam bubble tea beraneka rasa dan ukuran. Sehun sampai melongo melihatnya.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini?"

"itu rahasia," Kris terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat sangat kagum dengan bubble tea.

"Aaaa, ini bagus sekali hyuuung! Hyung memang yang terbaik" Sehun memeluk Kris heboh. Dia lalu menarik lengan Kris kesana kemari untuk menjelajahi tempat itu. Kris hanya pasrah melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Aku mau ini hyung"

"Aku mau rasa itu"

"Yang itu lucu"

Sehun terus berkomentar. Matanya berbinar-binar bahagia. 'Ini seperti surga'pikirnya.

"Aku boleh memintanya kan hyuung?" Sehun mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Boleh, ambil saja yang kau inginkan. Tapi kau jangan memakannya bersamaan, nanti sakit perut., Kris memperingatkan.

"Terima kasih banyak hyung!", ucap Sehun gembira. Dia segera memilih berbagai macam bubble tea yang dia sukai. Ada 2 buah kantong plastik besar berisi bubble tea yang dibawa Sehun.

Sehabis puas mampir ke kedai –toko bubble tea. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang. Kris mengajaknya ke salah satu restaurant sushi. Mereka makan siang disana

Setelah pesanan datang, mereka segera memakan pesanan masing-masing.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" Kris membuka pembicaraan.

"Jawaban apa", Sehun pura-pura lupa.

"Yak! Oh Sehun jangan mempermainkanku! Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku kan sudah membelikanmu bubble tea"

"Jadii, bubble tea tadi itu sogokan yaaa?", Sehun terkikik.

"Bu, bukan begitu maksudku," Kris gugup sekarang. "Maksudku..."

"Ne, ne aku hanya bercanda hyung, haha" Sehun tertawa. Mereka terdiam sekarang.

"Jadiii.. ", tanya Kris lagi.

"Soal itu.., maaf hyung aku..."

"Hahhh, sudah kuduga, kau masih menyukai Jongin kan?" Kris menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku belum selesai hyung"

"Apa?" Kris mendongak.

"Kurasa aku mau menjadi kekasihmu", Sehun menjawab sambil menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Mwooo? Benarkah? Gomawoo Hunnie", Kris tersenyum sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya tidak terlihat. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan memutar-mutarnya hingga Sehun merasa pusing.

"Hyuuuung..." Sehun merengek. "Turunkan aku, banyak orang memperhatikan kita".

Kris tersadar. "Maaf Hunnie, aku terlalu bahagia", ujar Kris sambil menurunkan Sehun. Dia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kris.

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, Kris mengantar Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Dia masih sulit percaya bahwa Sehun kini menjadi kekasihnya, disepanjang perjalanan Kris mengemudikan mobilnya dengan senyum terus mengembang dibibirnya. Membuat Sehun heran.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa tersenyum terus dari tadi?", Sehun bertanya.

"Ani ani, aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa Hunnie sekarang milikku. Ini seperti mimpi", Kris berkata sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menunduk malu. Kini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Kris segera membuka pintu mobil untuk Sehun.

"Pai pai hyung, terima kasih telah mengantarku. Mau mampir?" Sehun menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, aku ada keperluan setelah ini. Annyeong Hunnie", Kris melambaikan tangannya dan bersiap masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya dan membuat Kris berbalik.

"Ada apa Hu _", ucapan Kris terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

"A, apa sekarang kau sudah percaya bahwa sekarang aku milikmu hyung?" Sehun berkata gugup. Dia menundukkan wajahnya yang sekarang pasti sudah memerah sempurnya. Terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Kris sekarang.

Kris terdiam. Dia tersenyum. Perlahan menangkup wajah Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Hunnie, tatap aku" Kris berkata lembut.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Tidak mau, aku malu hyuung"

Kris terkekeh pelan. Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu hal seperti itu?"

"Mmm..." Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa tidak ada, aku melakukannya begitu saja" dahi Sehun berkerut. Ekspresinya sangat lucu ketika sedang berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengarimu", Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap, nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya. Sehun rasa Kris bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sekarang. Wajah Kris begitu dekat.

Sehun menutup matanya. Kini dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Kris di diwajahnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

.

.

Tidak terjadi apapun.

Sehun perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya wajah jahil Kris.

"Bwahaha, kenapa kau menutup matamu Hunnie?" Kris tertawa kencang. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan menciummu tadi?" Kris tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya. Menurutnya Sehun sangat lucu.

"Kris hyung pabboya!" Sehun bersungut-sungut kesal. Dia meninggalkan Kris dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Dia merasa dipermainkan sekarang. 'Ini sama sekali tidak lucu' pikirnya.

Saat sudah hampir mencapai pintu rumahnya, Kris menarik tangannya dari belakang. Membuat Sehun hampir terjatuh, kalau saja Kris tidak dengan sigap menahannya.

"Lepass! Kris Hyung jahat!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"haha, maaf Hunnie. Wajahmu tadi benar-benar lucu" Kris masih tertawa.

"Terserah!" Sehun berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Sreettt

Kris memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang. Membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"Maaf Hunnie", Kris berbisik di telinga Sehun, membuatnya geli.

Sehun berbalik, didapatinya wajah Kris yang terlihat begitu menyesal. 'cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah' pikir Sehun.

"Gwaenchana hyung, tapi jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin tertawa" Sehun terkikik geli.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun benar-benar cantik ketika tertawa, membuatnya terpesona.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kris mengusap wajah Sehun lembut, membuat sang pemilik menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kris heran.

"Hyu-" ucapan Sehun terputus karena tiba-tiba Kris menciumnya lembut. Melumat bibir Sehun perlahan membuat Sehun ikut terhanyut.

Kris membawa tangan Sehun agar berada di sekitar lehernya. Sedangkan tangannya sendiri kini berada di pinggang Sehun, mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawanya semakin mendekat.

Kris menggigit bibir Sehun perlahan meminta akses untuk memasuki goa hangatnya. Sehun meringis pelan. Dia mengerti. Sehun membuka mulutnya perlahan sehingga lidah Kris dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kris mengabsen seluruh gigi-gigi putih Sehun dan mengajak lidah Sehun untuk bertarung(?) dengan lidahnya. Tentu saja Sehun kalah. Dia hanya pasrah ketika lidah Kris menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Mmmph_" Sehun berguman pelan ketika lidah Kris menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya dan membuatnya geli. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kris.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kris mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Terlihat bibir Sehun sedikit basah dan memerah. Kris mengusap bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Wajah Sehun terlihat memerah, nafasnya terengah-engah. Kris tersenyum.

"Apa itu tadi yang pertama bagimu?" Kris bertanya lembut.

"Hh.. hh, ne" Sehun menjawab sambil terengah-engah. Ciumannya dengan Kris benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu kehabisan nafas", Kris tertawa pelan. "Kurasa aku harus benar-benar pergi sekarang, Annyeong Hunnie, jaga dirimu" Kris mengacak rambut Sehun lalu beranjak pergi menuju mobilnya.

"Annyeong, kau juga hyung" Sehun melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Kris benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Dia menyentuh rambut dan bibirnya perlahan. Merona malu. 'Oh Sehun apa yang kau pikirkan?' Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera memasuki rumahnya

Baik Kris maupun Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon di seberang rumah Sehun.

Ya, dia adalah Jongin. Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan tidak menentu. 'Kenapa rasanya disini sakit sekali?' pikir Jongin sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Tbc.

* * *

muahaha. Full KrisHun! Maaf, summary nya aku ubah. Banyak yang bisa nebak ceritanya. Jadilah aku menghilangkan Lay dari daftar cast. Maaf banget readers T_T Maklum author baru harus banyak belajar haha.

Karena Lay sudah menghilang(?) jadilah nanti ceritanya gak gitu rumit lagi. Semoga ceritanya cepet selesai yah! haha^^.

NB. ini kayaknya typooo nya banyak baget plus ceritanya malah jadi aneh. author gak sempet ngedit sih. haha

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review chapter kemarin^^**

Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Author tugas sekolahnya banyaaak banget plus menguras pikiran. jadilah gak punya banyak waktu T.T. Sekali lagi maaf.

**Big thanks to:**

askasufa | Krisho Exotics | Kim KaiHun | Oh Dhan Mi | Ichizuki Takumi | berlindia | xxx | Jjongie chaca Yixing | nin nina | miszshanty05 | Cho Ai Lyn | asdindas | bbuingbbuingaegyo | sehunnoona | SehunBubbleTea1294

ada yang kelupaan gak? Kalau ada bilang ya^^

RnR again?^^


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ya, dia adalah Jongin. Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan tidak menentu. 'Kenapa rasanya disini sakit sekali?'

* * *

Semarak suasana pagi mulai tampak. Riuh kicauan burung-burung beraneka ragam mulai bersahut-sahutan. Sang mentari mulai muncul malu-malu dari balik peraduannya, seakan-akan masih enggan menampakkan dirinya.

Seorang namja kini telah membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendelanya. Dia menguap perlahan.

'jam berapa ini?' gumamnya perlahan, masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Meraih jam weker yang ada di meja sampingnya. Matanya membulat seketika.

"Omooo, jam 06.30! Aku terlambaaaattttttt!" teriaknya kencang. Dia segera melesat menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia telah selesai mandi. Segera dipakainya seragam dan sepatunya asal sambil matanya sesekali melirik ke arah jam. 'Astaga, kenapa jam berjalan cepat sekali?' dia menggerutu. Segera diraihnya tas sekolahnya, dan dia langsung melenggang pergi begitu cepat.

Di rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Eommanya berangkat bekerja pagi-pagi sekali dan baru pulang di malam hari. Appanya sedang bertugas di luar negeri. Di rumahnya kini hanya tinggal dia seorang.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju halte bus.

"Oh Sehun, pabbo", umpatnya perlahan sambil terus berlari. Sehun sangat takut mendapat hukuman seperti tempo hari, dia tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Terima kasih.

Hari ini Kris tidak masuk sekolah, jadilah dia berangkat sendirian. Kris sedang mengikuti appanya untuk urusan bisnis. Appa Kris memang salah seorang pengusaha terkenal di Seoul sehingga otomatis Kris harus banyak belajar mulai dari sekarang agar bisa meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum mengingat kejadian bersama dengan Kris kemarin. Kris benar-benar membuatnya lebih ceria sekarang.

"Aigooo, kurang 10 menit!", Sehun tersadar. Dia memutuskan untuk berlari ke sekolahnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik bus. Menurutnya waktunya terlalu mendesak.

Sehun berlari seperti orang gila, sesekali menubruk beberapa pejalan kaki yang ada. Tak jarang mereka mengumpatnya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Dia hanya memikirkan cara untuk sampai ke sekolahnya dengan cepat sekarang.

Akhirnya.

Gerbang sekolahnya sudah terlihat. Tapi...

Sudah hampir tertutup. Sehun mempercepat larinya. Dan, wusssshh. Dia berhasil melewati gerbang dengan selamat(?).

Sehun terpekik girang. Dia berhasil. Sehun sekarang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat lari marathon tadi.

Dengan langkah santai dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba manik matanya menangkap siluet seseorang.

Park Seonsangnim.

Oke. Sekarang Sehun menjadi panik kembali. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di kelas terlebih dahulu dari seonsaengnim.

Tidakk! Park Seonsaengnim berjalan dengan sangat cepat, dia seperti kereta!. Sehun rasa dia tidak akan sempat. Sehun bergidik panik.

Tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, Sehun langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas. Seonsaengnim berjalan dari arah yang berlawan dengannya.

Hampir sampai.

Brukkk, Sehun terjatuh.

Menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Lengannya berdarah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sehun memang ceroboh.

Sedikit lagi...

Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Kembali berlari menuju kelasnya.

Splasshhhhhh! Sehun rasa dia seperti terbang sekarang. Dia berhasil lagi. Mencapai kelas sebelum seonsaengnim datang.

Dengan senyum lebar dia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Merasa diiringi oleh musik 'We Are The Champhion' di belakangnya. Tidak memperdulikan keadaannya yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Teman-temannya memandangnya aneh. Sehun tidak peduli. Dia terlalu senang.

"Sehun kau-" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena Seonsaengmin tiba-tiba masuk. Diurungkannya niat untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Baekhyun lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

Kriiingggg...

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa bersiap menuju kantin. Menghilangkan penat sejenak sekaligus mengisi perut sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Begitu pula Sehun. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Dia belum sempat sarapan tadi. Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat mengajak BaekTao untuk ke kantin bersama.

Tiba-tiba dirasanya seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Jongin? Kau mau a-"

"Ikut aku", Jongin berkata, lalu dia langsung membawa Sehun dengan paksa. Sehun berontak.

"Jongin lepas! Appo", Sehun berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Jongin yang menurutnya terlalu kuat. Pergelangan tangannya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

Jongin berhenti.

Dia segera melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Maaf", ujarnya singkat lalu kembali membawa Sehun.

"Kita mau kemana?", Sehun bertanya.

"..." Jongin tidak menjawab. Sehun hanya menggerutu pelan di belakang Jongin. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun itu. Tapi tentu Sehun tidak dapat melihat senyumnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di tempat yang diinginkan Jongin.

Ruang kesehatan.

Jongin, mendudukkan Sehun di ranjang, sementara ia sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di kotak obat. Sehun hanya bengong melihat kelakuan Jongin. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

Tak berapa lama Jongin menghampiri Sehun, dengan beberapa obat, kapas, dan plester di tangannya.

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk menyingkap poni Sehun.

Sehun bergerak mundur."Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jongin?" dia bertanya gugup. Jongin adalah orang yang pernah dia sukai, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini tentu saja Sehun gugup. Rasa suka tidak akan hilang begitu saja, meskipun kini Sehun sudah bersama Kris.

"Diamlah, kepalamu berdarah", Jongin berkata tajam lalu menyingkap poni Sehun. Dan Sehun merasa seperti De Ja Vu dengan kenangannya bersama Jongin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Berdarah? Aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun", Sehun terheran-heran.

Dengan perlahan dia membersihkan luka di kepala Sehun. Lukanya cukup besar tapi menjadi sedikit tidak terlihat akibat tertutup poni Sehun yang memanjang. Tapi ada sedikit darah yang terlihat, turun melalui pelipisnya.

"Aww, pelan-pelan pabbo!", Sehun meringis. Tunggu! Sejak kapan dia berani kepada Jongin? Entahlah, Sehun juga tidak tahu.

"Siapa yang kau penggil pabbo?!", Jongin tidak terima.

"Kau! Siapa lagi memangnya?" Sehun membalas sengit.

"Aisshh, terserah!", Jongin menggeleng frustasi. Dia lalu melanjutkan merawat luka Sehun. Keadaan menjadi hening.

Jongin sangat berkonsentrasi ketika menempelkan plester di kepala Sehun. Jongin... begitu dekat. Tampan. Sehun berdebar-debar sendiri.

Sehun menggeleng. Tidak. Dia sudah punya Kris!

"Diamlah, kau benar-benar merepotkanku!", Jongin mendegus kesal karena Sehun terus menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga dia kesulitan untuk menempelkan plesternya.

Sehun langsung terdiam patuh.

Jongin kini menggulung lengan baju Sehun. Sehun terkejut. Ada noda-noda darah di bajunya. Dia bahkan tidak meyadarinya sama sekali. Ada luka goresan melintang di lengannya yang begitu parah, sampai darahnya merembes keluar dan menimbulkan noda di baju Sehun.

"Kau ini, kau terjatuh di mana sampai seperti ini?", Jongin menghela nafas pelan sambil mengobati lengan Sehun.

"Di depan kelas, tapi kurasa aku terjatuh tidak terlalu keras. Aku bahkan tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Salahkan seonsaengnim tadi hampir masuk kelas, aku kan jadi terburu-buru", jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Dasar pabbo, lukamu begitu mengerikan dan kau tidak sadar? Bahkan semua orang tadi memperhatikanmu", Jongin tergelak pelan. Sehun terkesiap. Jongin tertawa. Dia tidak pernah melihat tawa Jongin sebelumnya.

Merasa diperhatikan. Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya.

Deg

Mata mereka bertemu. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap. Saling mendalami satu sama lain.

Hingga tiba-tiba Jongin berdehem. Dan mereka kemudian saling mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Jongin kembali melanjutkan merawat luka Sehun, sambil sesekali Sehun meringis pelan karena lukanya terasa begitu perih.

"Selesai," ucap Jongin. Dia lalu meletakkan peralatan pengobatannya tadi kembali ke rak obat, lalu kembali menghampiri Sehun.

"Gomawo", ucap Sehun.

"Ne, aku sudah terbiasa kau repotkan", Jongin menjawab singkat. Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sepatu Sehun yang talinya belum terikat sempurna. Tali itu kini menjuntai sampai ke bawah.

"Pantas kau terjatuh, tali sepatumu belum terikat", Jongin berkata. Sehun menunduk. Benar. Tali sepatnya belum terikat. Dia terlalu terburu-buru tadi.

Jongin membungkuk dan mengikat tali sepatu Sehun. Sehun terdiam. Diperhatikannya Jongin yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. Rambutnya yang hitam dan sedikit berantakan tertiup angin dari yang berasal jendela ruang kesehatan yang terbuka.

Badannya yang tegap. Dengan kulit kecoklatan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manly. Aromanya. Semua yang Sehun ingat, masih ada pada Jongin sampai saat ini.

Dalam keheningan tiba-tiba Jongin bertanya.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Sehun terdiam.

Dia tidak menyangka Jongin tiba-tiba akan berkata seperti itu.

.

.

"Maaf, kurasa aku...", ucapan Sehun menggantung. Jongin menahan napasnya.

"Kurasa aku.., tidak menyukai Jongin lagi...", akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulut Sehun.

.

Jongin terdiam. Kata itu menurutnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Sudah kuduga," Jongin tiba-tiba tersenyum, Sehun terkesiap. "Apakah kau berpacaran dengan Kris?" tanyanya lagi.

"..." Sehun tidak menjawab. Hatinya sedikit tidak rela ketika Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu, walaupun Sehun tahu bahwa sekarang dia dan Kris berpacaran. Tapi rasa sukanya pada Jongin masih lebih besar dibanding rasa sukanya pada Kris.

Masih seperti dulu. Tidak berubah. Walaupun Jongin telah menyakitinya berkali-kali. Rasa itu masih ada dan Sehun tidak bisa begitu saja melenyapkannya, dia merasa benar-benar jahat terhadap Kris sekarang.

Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun lembut. "Maaf, aku banyak melukaimu. Berbahagialan dengannya", Jongin tiba-tiba berkata.

"Ne", Sehun seperti ingin menangis ketika mengucapkan kata itu. Jongin terlihat seperti akan bepergian jauh.

Sehun memegang tangan Jongin. Hangat. Panas? Tangan Jongin terasa panas. "Jongin kau demam?"

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja", Sehun mengangguk, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Aku akan pergi", Jongin melanjutkan.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut appaku ke Jepang, mungkin aku akan menetap di sana". Sehun kini benar-benar merasa seperti mengalami sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Jangan pergi," ujar Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, kami sudah memesan tiket. Minggu depan tepat di malam Natal aku akan pergi"

Sehun berusaha keras agar tidak menangis. Tapi tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya dia berusaha, air matanya tetap terjatuh begitu saja.

"Uljima", Jongin menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun semakin terisak. Perlahan Jongin mendekati Sehun.

Merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya perlahan, seperti takut melukainya. Jongin merasakan bahu Sehun bergetar, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya Sehun. Meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepala Sehun di dada bidangnya.

Sehun memeluk Jongin erat. Dia tidak ingin Jongin pergi.

Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut. Menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dirasanya Sehun sudah mulai kembali tenang. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Dihapusnya sisa air mata Sehun.

"Kajja, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Mengajakknya keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Ne", Sehun menurut. Berusaha bersikap kembali ceria dia tidak ingin saat-saat singkat bersama Jongin yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi menjadi sia-sia.

Tao dan Baekhyun yang tadi berada di balik tembok dan memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik mereka, langsung cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Mereka hanya mendesah pelan dan berdoa semoga Sehun mendapat kebahagiaan terbaiknya.

.

.

"Apa kau lapar?", Jongin bertanya.

"Tidak, ayo kita ke atap saja", sahut Sehun.

Kkkrruyyyyyuukk...

Perut Sehun berbunyi

Mereka berhenti.

"Kau lapar kan? Jangan berbohong lagi", Jongin tersenyum geli. Wajah Sehun memerah malu.

"Tapi kantin di kantin kita tidak akan bisa membuat saat-saat yang bermakna", Sehun protes.

"Tapi makan itu perlu, lihat tubuhmu sudah seperti mayat hidup"

"Jongin pabbo!" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin pelan. Jongin hanya tertawa, pukulan Sehun tidak sakit terasa sama sekali baginya.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

Tbc.

* * *

Yeayyy! Author rangking 3 besar UTS kemaren o #tebarbannerKaiHun ini berkat readers yang ngereview chap2 gak jelas ini.

Gomawo banget yaaa

saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan readers. Readers gak ngerti ini ceritanya mau gimana kan? Sama. Author juga belom tau. #plakk

Soalnya author lagi kehabisan ide T"T. tolooong kasih ide. Itu jongin malah mau pergi, author gak tau kok bisa kayak gitu. terjadi begitu sajaaa T0T.

maap buat yang mengharapkan krishun momment, ini karena main pair nya Kaihun, jadi author buat sekuat tenaga banyakin Kaihun momment nyaaa. hihi

Terimakasih banyak buat yang review yang baca jugaa, bikin author semangat banget nulisnya sampai terharu juga kadang baca komennya ..

**Big thanks to :**

Oh Dhan Mi |miszshanty05 |bbuingbbuingaegyo|SehunBubbleTea1294|GLux99|sehunnoona|Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu|nin nina|Cho Ai Lyn |Kim KaiHun|xxx|myuu myuu|askasufa|Jjongie Chaca Yixing|shakyu

Maaf kalau banyak typoo, RnR please?^^


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jongin pabbo!" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin pelan. Jongin hanya tertawa, pukulan Sehun tidak sakit terasa sama sekali baginya.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

* * *

Beberapa hari ini, Sehun tidak pernah melihat Jongin lagi setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk telah memenuhi pikirannya. Mulai dari Jongin yang pergi ke Jepang lebih cepat tanpa berpamitan pada Sehun. Sampai dugaan bahwa Jongin sengaja menghindarinya.

Sehun benar-benar bingung. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol –satu-satunya orang yang dia tahu sebagai teman Jongin selain dirinya.

Chanyeol ternyata juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jongin. Kemanakah Jongin? Setelah semua sikap baik yang dia tunjukkan pada Sehun sekarang dia menghilang begitu saja? Ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Sehun tidak terima.

Sehun berniat pergi mengunjungi rumah Jongin setelah terlebih dahulu meminta alamat Jongin pada Chanyeol. Sepulang sekolah dia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke rumah Jongin. Memastikan dimana namja itu berada sekarang.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mencari-cari dimana kira-kira rumah Jongin. Dia kini berada di sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah seperti alamat yang Chanyeol tuliskan. Chanyeol berkata bahwa rumah Jongin berwarna biru dan terletak di paling ujung jalan. Sehun akhirnya berjalan ke arah ujung dan menemukan sebuah rumah besar berwarna biru muda, ralat! sangat besar!

Rumah itu sangat besar dan indah, berwarna biru laut dan sedikit dicat dengan warna biru tua dibeberapa bagiannya. Membuatnya terkesan menenangkan sekaligus misterius.

Sehun terpaku sesaat saat melihat rumah Jongin yang begitu mengagumkan ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata keluarga Jongin benar-benar kaya. Rumah Jongin mengingatkannya pada rumah Kris hyung yang sama-sama besar dan indah seperti istana.

Sehun menekan bel rumah Jongin berkali-kali, berharap ada orang yang membuka gerbang rumahnya. Tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada orang yang membuka gerbangnya. Tangan Sehun sampai pegal karena terlalu lama menekan bel.

Sehun menggerutu pelan, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia akan mencoba menghubungi Jongin lagi nanti.

Tetapi, bagaimana dia melakukannya? Nomor telepon Jongin saja dia tidak punya. Sehun tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu nomor Jongin. Selama ini dia selalu mendekati Jongin secara langsung, tidak pernah lewat telepon.

"Hahh," Sehun mendesah. Dia benar-benar kebingungan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke rumah Jongin.

Kriettt

Sehun terkejut. Pagar rumahnya tidak terkunci. Oke Sehun benar-benar panik sekarang.

Rumah Jongin yang benar-benar mengagumkan tidak terkunci. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang masuk? Bagaimana jika ada yang mencuri barang-barang di rumah Jongin? Bagaimana kalau Jongin diculik? Bagaimana kalau Jongin dibunuh oleh pencurinya dan mayatnya ada di dalam rumah? Bagaimana kalau...

Cukup!

Sehun menghentikan pikiran gilanya. Dia segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke arah rumah Jongin. Sehun segera menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Jongin.

"Jongin! Jongin! Ini Sehun tolong buka pintunya, kau di dalam kan?", Sehun berteriak panik. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jongin, buka pintunya!". Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jongin !," Sehun terus berteriak sampai dia merasa suaranya sudah hampir menghilang, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Dengan putus Sehun terus menggedor pintu rumah Jongin. Tidak sengaja tangannya memutar gagang pintunya.

Cklek

Tidak terkunci. Sehun terdiam. Kenapa dia tidak mencobanya dari tadi?

Dengan cepat dia masuk ke rumah Jongin dan mencari-cari namja itu. Rumah Jongin sangat luas. Mulai dari ruang tamu, kamar-kamar, kamar mandi, ruang keluarga, taman belakang, dan hampir seluruh rumah Jongin sudah Sehun jelajahi, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Jongin tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

Sehun putus asa, dia berpikir mungkin memang Jongin sudah tidak ada lagi di rumahnya saat ini. Mungkin dia sudah pergi ke Jepang. Sehun tidak akan bertemu Jongin lagi mulai sekarang. Setidaknya Sehun berpikir kalau Jongin akan berpamitan padanya sebelum kepergiannya, sebagai kenangan terakhir, mungkin? Tetapi ternyata tidak.

Sehun berjalan lunglai menuju pintu keluar, sampai dilihatnya sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dapur.

Sehun mendekat perlahan, dia seperti melihat sesuatu di dapur tadi. Sehun lupa, dia belum mencari Jongin di dapur.

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, Sehun berjalan ke arah dapur. 'Mungkin itu pencuri' pikirnya. Tetapi mengapa tenang sekali?

Sehun mengambil sapu di sampingnya dan membawanya sebagai senjata. Dia melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tembok dapur.

.

.

Astaga Jongin!

Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk tidak sadarkan diri di tembok dapur. Di sampingnya terdapat beberapa butir obat yang terjatuh dan segelas air putih yang tumpah.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Jongin.

"Jongin, ireona!" Sehun benar-benar panik karena Jongin tidak kunjung bangun. Sudah berapa lama dia disini?

'Bagaimana Jongin bisa ada di sini?' Sehun tidak dapat berpikir lagi sekarang. Jongin sepertinya pingsan dan dia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang.

"Oh Sehun, tenang. Tarik nafas... keluarkan, tarik nafas... keluarkan", Sehun berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian. Sehun mulai tenang. Dia mulai dapat menguasai situasinya sekarang.

Sehun lalu berusaha mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan membawanya ke kamar. Butuh usaha yang besar karena tenaga Sehun benar-benar tidak ditakdirkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat. Dia membawa Jongin dengan susah payah.

Astaga, Jongin benar-benar berat.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sehun langsung membaringkan Jongin di ranjang. Dia bahkan tidak peduli itu kamar milik siapa.

Sehun memerhatikan Jongin. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Bibirnya memutih, tetapi pipinya memerah.

Sehun meraba dahi Jongin. Benar-benar panas. Sehun rasa Jongin demam.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia segera mengambil sebaskom air es dan mulai mengompres Jongin. Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Sehun sangat takut jika ternyata Jongin tidak dapat membuka matanya kembali.

Dalam hati, Sehun sedikit heran. Mengapa rumah yang sedemikian besar milik Jongin tidak ada orang sama sekali? Bukankah seharusnya ada banyak pembantu, sopir, atau bahkan tukang kebun seperti kebanyakan rumah orang berada?

Hah, Sehun tidak peduli. Sekarang yang dipikirkannya hanyalah bagaimana agar Jongin cepat sadar.

Sehun baru saja kembali ke kamar sehabis mengganti air yang ada di baskom sampai didengarnya Jongin yang bergumam pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Dingin", Jongin mengeratkan selimutnya. Sehun segera meletakkan baskom yang tadi dibawanya dan pergi mencari selimut di dalam almari yang kebetulan ada di kamar tersebut.

Diselimutinya tubuh Jongin yang terlihat mengginggil dengan beberapa lapis selimut tebal. Sesekali dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkannya di pipi Jongin yang terasa hangat, berharap Jongin tidak kedinginan lagi.

"Dinginn," Jongin mengerang perlahan, dia meringkuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Masih dingin, Jongin?", Sehun bertanya panik. Dia sudah memakaikan seluruh selimut yang dia temukan di almari pada Jongin. Namun, Jongin masih kedinginan. Sehun ingin menangis karena terlalu putus asa sekarang.

.

.

Maaf Jongin...

Sehun lalu menaiki ranjang Jongin dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang Jongin kenakan. Dia lalu memeluk Jongin erat, berusaha membuat namja itu merasa hangat. Sehun tidak peduli jika nanti setelah bangun Jongin akan memarahinya. Sehun tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin Jongin tidak kedinginan lagi dan segera sembuh.

Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Dia dapat merasakan tubuh Jongin yang terasa sangat panas menyentuh kulitnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi Sehun tidak menghiraukannya, dia hanya ingin Jongin tidak kedinginan lagi.

Usahanya sepertinya berhasil, Jongin tidak lagi menggigil. Nafasnya mulai teratur. Sepertinya dia tertidur. Sehun tersenyum.

Dia merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Perlahan kedua mata Sehun menutup dan Sehun ikut terlelap bersama Jongin.

Xxx

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai memasuki kamarnya. Jongin mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dia juga merasakan badannya sakit. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Oh iya, Jongin ingat. Kemarin dia hendak meminum obatnya di dapur lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa sakit kepala lalu dia tidak ingat apapun lagi. Jongin rasa dia demam beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di kamarnya?

Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Jongin menoleh ke samping.

.

.

Sehun? Sehun sedang tertidur sambil memeluk Jongin.

Sehun ada di rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Diamatinya wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dia tertidur sambil meringkuk sambil sebelah tangannya memeluk Jongin.

Plukk

Dirasanya sebuah benda terjatuh dari keningnya karena Jongin berusaha untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

Kain?

Apa Sehun yang membawa dan merawatnya semalam?

Jongin masih terus berkutat dengan pikiran-pikirannya tanpa menyadari bahwa namja disampingnya mulai terbangun.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Jongin yang sedang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Mata Sehun membulat seketika.

"Jongin, kau sudah sadar?" Sehun bertanya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. "Maaf aku memelukmu tanpa izin semalam, kau kedinginan", Sehun merunduk takut.

"Ne, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" Jongin menjawab seperti menginterogasi Sehun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kau tidak marah?" Sehun terpekik girang, dia mulai berani menatap Jongin. "Ne, aku tahu rumahmu dari Chanyeol hyung"

"Oh, gomawo", Jongin menjawab dengan dingin. Dia kembali menjadi Jongin yang dingin.

"Cche,..cheonma" Sehun menjawab gugup.

"Jongin boleh aku memelukmu" Sehun tiba-tiba berkata.

Jongin menoleh. Didapatinya wajah Sehun yang terdapat kantung mata di kedua matanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kurang tidur. Dia berkata dengan ekspresi seperti menahan tangis. Jongin jadi tidak tega.

"Tentu saja", jawabnya ragu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat Jongin hampir terjatuh karena Sehun melakukannya dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat takut kau tidak akan bangun lagi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku melihatmu pingsan kemarin? Sebelumnya aku bahkan berpikir bahwa kau sudah pergi ke Jepang, karena aku tidak melihatmu dimanapun" , Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya. Dia benar-benar lega Jongin sudah sadar kembali.

Jongin tertegun. Dirasanya bahu Sehun bergetar menahan tangis. Dengan ragu-ragu dia membalas pelukan Sehun. Merengkuh tubuh kurus Sehun dengan erat.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ini tidak seperti Sehun yang ku kenal. Aku bahkan hanya pingsan sebentar. Kau tahu?" Jongin mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Sedikit air matanya mulai turun, tapi Sehun segera menghapusnya cepat. Tidak ingin Jongin menganggapnya sebagai orang yang cengeng.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi agak canggung.

" akan membuat sarapan dulu. Kau harus makan lalu minum obat." Sehun berucap. Dia segera melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Jongin.

Semenjak kepergiaan Sehun, Jongin meraba jantungnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' Jongin rasa dia mulai menyukai Sehun sekarang, tapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat. Dia akan segera pergi. Semua tidak akan ada artinya lagi.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan membawa semangkok bubur, beberapa butir obat, dan segelas air putih untuk Jongin. Dia meletakkannya di meja di samping ranjang Jongin.

"Makanlah, dan jangan lupa minum obatmu. Kenapa di rumahmu tidak ada orang sama sekali?"

"Ne, gomawo. Semua pembantu telah appa berhentikan. Toh sebentar lagi aku akan segera pergi." Jongin menjawab datar.

"Oh," Sehun menjawab.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Hari ini Kris hyung kembali, aku harus ada untuk menyambutnya." Sehun tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di jalan. " Jongin menjawab. "Dan..."

"Terimakasih atas segalanya. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Sehun mengangguk, dia lalu segera keluar dari rumah Jongin untuk pulang. Jongin hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan sendu. Dia sejenak melupakan bahwa Sehun telah bersama Kris.

Dengan perlahan dia mulai memakan bubur buatan Sehun. Sedikit meringis karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

* * *

Hohoho... ini chapter teraneh yang saya buat. nge-feel gak? Author bingung banget buatnya. hah. ya sudahlah

mungkin ff ini bentar lagi tamat. chapter depan mungkin?

haha, thanks banget buat readers and para pe-review yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mengomment ff dari author yang belum berpengalaman sama sekali ini^^

Thanks for review ^^

**sehunnoona | asdindas | gothiclolita89 | bbuingbbuingaegyo |SehunBubbleTea1294 | GLux99 | nin nina | miszshanty05 | Oh Zi Fan | Cho Ai Lyn | AnjarW | YoungChanBiased | HyunjooHan | aegyosehunnie | exmato | xxx | nhaonk | Jjongie Chaca Yixing | kotakpensil | Anissa Aulia**

Maaf kalau banyak typoo. RnR again?^^


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 [END]

Previous chapter

Sehun mengangguk, dia lalu segera keluar dari rumah Jongin untuk pulang. Jongin hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan sendu. Dia sejenak melupakan bahwa Sehun telah bersama Kris.

Dengan perlahan dia mulai memakan bubur buatan Sehun. Sedikit meringis karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

* * *

.

"Kris hyung!", Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang turun dari pesawat.

Kris telah kembali dari luar negeri hari ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan menjemputnya di bandara.

Sehun berlari ke arah Kris. Dengan cepat dia memeluk namja chingunya itu. Menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memeluk Kris karena terlalu bahagia.

Kris terkekeh pelan. Menurutnya Sehun sangat lucu. Kris lalu melepaskan pelukan Sehun perlahan, dan meraih pinggang Sehun. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil yang menjemput Kris.

Sehun sangat senang Kris telah kembali, walaupun sebagian dari dirinya masih memikirkan perasaannya pada Jongin. Sehun tidak mengerti siapa yang benar-benar disukainya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mobil Kris di penuhi oleh suara celotehan Sehun yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya selama di luar negeri. Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tapi dia merasa sedikit aneh, walaupun Sehun tertawa, dia rasa Sehun sedang memikirkan hal yang lain. Tawanya, berbeda... Kris sangat mengenal Sehun. Tapi dia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal ini.

xxx

Beberapa hari ini Sehun sedang banyak pikiran. Sebentar lagi Natal tiba dan Jongin akan pergi. Dia tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang. Dia tidak mengerti isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Disisi lain jika dia masih menyukai Jongin, tentu Kris akan terluka. Kris hyung nya telah melakukan banyak pengorbanan untuknya, dia tidak bisa mengkhianatinya begitu saja.

Sedangkan jika dia memilih untuk tetap bersama Kris dia justru terlihat seperti memakai Kris sebagai pelarian saja karena lebih dari separuh hatinya masih menyukai Jongin.

Ya, Sehun tahu. Dia sebenarnya masih sangat menyukai Jongin dan tidak ingin namja itu pergi.

"Apa yang pikirkan?" tiba-tiba Kris sudah berada disampingnya, membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka kini sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang bersama.

"Aku tidak melamun", Sehun mengelak.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, semua orang tahu itu. Kalau kau memiliki masalah kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku," Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sehun pelan.

"Hentikan, kau merusak rambutku hyuuung", Sehun merengek. "Sungguh aku tidak mempunyai masalah apapun, berhentilah bertanya, kau sangat bawel hyung" Sehun mempotkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap. Membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti ikan yang sedang marah. Kris tersenyum geli.

"Ne, ne. Aku percaya. Tapi belakangan ini kau sering terlihat melamun Hunnie, apa kau sakit?"

"Ani, hyung. Semua baik-baik saja", Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, tetapi jika kau mempunyai kesulitan kau harus menceritakannya padaku"

"Oke", Sehun tertawa sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan yang saat ini sudah ada di depannya. Ada segelas bubble tea dan beberapa potong sushi. Dalam keadaan biasa, Sehun akan langsung meminum bubble tea nya itu dengan semangat karena dia sangat menyukainya.

Tapi untuk saat ini entah mengapa Sehun merasa tidak tertarik pada bubble tea sama sekali. Pikirannya sedang terbagi-bagi. Dia hanya menyeruputnya sedikit lalu kembali termenung. Membuat Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa hanya meminum bubble tea mu sedikit sekali?"

"Ani, aku hanya sedang tidak lapar hyung"

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan melihat kelakuan Sehun. Mungkin saat ini Sehun memang sedang punya masalah, tetapi dia sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya padanya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Kris lalu merogoh saku celananya. Mencari-cari sesuatu di sana.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Kris menemukan apa yang dia inginkan. Kris mengeluarkan benda itu dari sakunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sehun.

Dahi Sehun berkerut.

"Apa ini hyung?"

"Tiket untuk pergi ke _Christmas Eve _besok"

"Kau, mengajakku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, terkejut.

"Tentu saja, kita bahkan belum pernah berkencan", Kris tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo hyung", Sehun menerima tiket dari tangan Kris.

"Ingat, aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 malam nanti"

"Ne"

Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember.

Jongin telah berpamitan pada seluruh teman sekelasnya dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia tidak akan bersekolah lagi bersama mereka karena dia akan pergi ke Jepang mengikuti appanya.

Banyak teman-teman Jongin yang menanggapinya dengan datar, mengingat Jongin memang tidak punya banyak teman di sana.

Tetapi ada pula teman yang prihatin karena Jongin pergi di kelas 3. Sehingga sayang sekali dia tidak dapat menamatkan pendidikannya di sini.

Di bangku paling belakang seseorang memperhatikan Jongin dengan wajah seperti orang yang ingin menangis.

Ya dia adalah Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin benar-benar akan pergi ke Jepang. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak menangis saat itu juga.

Jongin menyalami setiap teman sekelasnya. Dia bersalaman dengan mereka sambil tersenyum, tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk mengingat dia akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini nantinya.

Tibalah giliran Sehun, Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan menjabat tangannya erat karena Sehun hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan kosong tanpa berniat menjabat tangan Jongin.

Jongin menjabat tangan Sehun cukup lama, kemudian dia melepaskannya dengan lembut karena dia harus bersalaman dengan teman lain juga.

Jongin bersiap melangkah ketika dirasanya seseorang menarik ujung bajunya.

"Jangan pergi", Sehun menggenggam ujung baju Jongin dengan erat. Dia merunduk, berusaha keras agar tidak menangis.

Jongin berbalik. Dilihatnya wajah Sehun yang sedang merunduk sambil memegangi ujung bajunya.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan genggaman Sehun dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku tetap akan pergi malam ini, jam 9 malam nanti" Jongin berkata.

Sehun tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Dia benar- benar tidak ingin Jongin pergi.

Sehun terisak, dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Jongin terhenyak. Lagi-lagi dia membuat Sehun bersedih. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun. Membawa tubuh Sehun lebih mendekat. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Sehun menangis di saat terakhirnya di Seoul. Selain itu dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Sehun, dia tidak ingin membuatnya menderita lagi.

"Uljima, Sehun. Jangan menangis, aku ingin kau berbahagia." Jongin mengusap rambut Sehun pelan. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang tercium dari rambutnya.

Sehun menggeleng dalam pelukan Jongin. Teman-teman mereka ikut sedih melihat hal ini.

Setelah beberapa saat Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Mengusap air matanya.

"Jaga dirimu", Jongin tersenyum. Dia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sedikit terisak.

Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan sendu. Dia tidak akan melihat Jongin lagi untuk waktu yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama.

Malam ini Kris akan menjemput Sehun untuk menghabiskan malam Natal di acara kencan pertama mereka. Tapi entah mengapa Sehun sedang tidak bersemangat saat ini. Dia masih memikirkan kepergian Jongin,

Sehun mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. 'Itu pasti Kris hyung' pikirnya. Sehun segera memakai jaket dan topinya mengingat hari ini salju turun cukup lebat. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu depan.

"Kris hyung? Mau langsung berangkat sekarang", Sehun berusaha terlihat ceria dihadapan Kris. Dia tidak ingin Kris tahu bahwa saat ini dia sedang benar-benar memikirkan kepergian Jongin sekarang.

"Ah, ne. Ayo", Kris tersenyum pada Sehun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun menerima uluran tangan Kris, mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju tempat kencan mereka. Mereka sengaja berjalan kaki karena saat jarak dari rumah Sehun tidak terlalu jauh. Lagipula ini malam Natal. Pasti jalanan ramai sekali.

Kris dan Sehun berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan ditemani salju yang berjatuhan di malam yang dingin itu. Kris sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun berjalan dengan merunduk dan terlihat kurang bersemangat.

Padahal di kanan kiri mereka suasana gembira Natal terlihat begitu kentara. Santa Clause terlihat sedang menyapa anak-anak sambil membagikan hadiah. Orang-orang tertawa-tawa gembira bersama teman-teman mereka. Bahkan adapula sepasang kekasih yang sedang menari diiringi musik dari sebuah toko kaset.

Toko-toko di pinggir jalan dipenuhi pohon Natal dan lampu kerlap-kerlip khas suasana Natal. Sayup-sayup nyanyian _We Wish You A Merry Chrismas _terdengar dari gereja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Suasananya terlihat begitu semarak dan terlihat berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hunnie?, Kris menatapnya khawatir.

Sehun tersadar.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa hyung," Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak ingin merusak acara kencan pertama mereka. "Ayo kita berjalan lebih cepat, aku ingin segera sampai", Sehun berusaha terlihat bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Kris agar mempercepat langkah mereka.

Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sehun.

.

Skip time

"Akhirnya kita sampai hyung!", Sehun berteriak senang.

Dihadapan mereka kini telah menjulang pohon Natal raksasa yang berwarna keemasan. Di sekelilingnya dipasang lampu kecil-kecil yang berwarna -warni. Dia puncaknya terdadapat sebuah bintang besar yang bekilau di timpa cahaya lampu yang ada di bawahnya.

Benar-benar indah. Beberapa pasang kekasih tampak sedang duduk menghabiskan malam Natal mereka di bawah pohon Natal raksasa itu sambil memadu kasih ditemani salju turun yang mulai bertambah lebat.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya. Terlihat banyak orang sedang bergembira sambil bermain seluncuran es. Ada pula yang sedang membuat boneka salju. Benar-benar suasana yang menyenangkan.

Kris dan Sehun terdiam di tempat mereka sambil menikmati suasana Natal yang ada di depan mereka saat ini.

Tuk

Sehun mendongak. Di hidungnya tedapat salju yang sedang terjatuh dari langit malam itu.

Hujan salju.

Ah, ya. Sehun jadi teringat pada Jongin. Pertemuannya dengan Jongin juga disaat hujan, hanya saja bukan hujan salju. Sedang apa Jongin sekarang? Apa dia sudah sampai di pesawatnya? Ataukah saat ini justru dia masih berada dalam perjalanan menuju bandara?

Kenapa ingatan akan Jongin jadi melimpah seperti ini?

Sehun melihat jam tangannya.

Pukul 20.40

Sebentar lagi pesawat Jongin akan berangkat. Sehun menutup matanya erat berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Dan setelah dia membuka matanya , Jongin masih ada di Seoul bersamanya. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tes!

Tidak terasa air mata mata Sehun terjatuh begitu saja. Hatinya sakit. Dia tidak ingin Jongin meninggalkannya. Akhirnya dia menyadari perasaannya. Dia benar-benar meyukai Jongin.

Tiba-tiba dirasanya seseorang menghapus air matanya. Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Didapatinya Kris tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jangan menangis, air matamu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan", Kris berucap. Sehun hanya tersenyum miris.

"Pergilah padanya, aku tahu kau masih menyukainya", Kris tiba-tiba-tiba berkata.

Kris sebenarnya tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya, selain itu dia juga mendengar nya dari Tao dan Baekhyun bahwa beberapa hari ini Sehun dan Jongin terlihat begitu dekat. Tetapi Sehun tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Kris, dia terlalu menjaga perasaan semua orang.

Kris ingin Sehun bahagia. Tidak peduli bahwa hatinya sekarang hancur karena mengetahui ternyata Sehun tidaklah mencintainya. Dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung saja.

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Kris. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung aku –"

"Pergilah", Kris memotong ucapan Sehun. "Dan bawalah ini" dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya.

Sebuah kado kecil berwarna merah dengan pita hijau yang cantik.

"Hyung ini untukku?" Sehun terkejut. Air matanya terjatuh karena terlalu terharu.

"Ne, itu hadiah Natal dariku"

"Gomawo hyung, aku bahkan belum menyiapkan kado apapun untukmu", Sehun benar-benar merasa bodoh. Dia tidak ingat samasekali untuk menyiapkan kado Natal untuk Kris.

Kris mengangguk. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Sekarang, cepatlah pergi, mungkin pesawat Jongin sudah akan berangkat sekarang"

Sehun tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat lebih manis dari yang biasa Kris lihat. Karena Kris tahu, Sehun benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus dari hatinya yang terdalam. "Maaf hyung, dan terimaksih untuk semua kebaikanmu selama ini. Kau hyungku yang terbaik selamanya."

Sehun memeluk Kris dengan cepat, dan mengecup pipinya kilat. Dia kemudian berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai memadati tempat tersebut untuk merayakan Natal. Dalam hati Sehun merasa sangat bersalah pada Kris karena meninggalkannya di malam Natal, saat acara kencan pertama mereka, dan bahkan dia tidak memberikan Kris kado Natal.

Tetapi Sehun tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan banyak hal sekarang. Dia segera mempercepat langkahnya. 'Maaf Kris hyung' gumamnya pelan,

Kris menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dia hanya berdiam di tempat itu ditemani hujan salju yang sedang turun tanpa berniat beranjak dari tempat itu untuk sekedar mencari tempat berteduh. Dia tidak peduli apapun lagi sekarang

Kris mulai memejamkan matanya. Berharap sakit di hatinya segera menghilang.

Sret

Kris membuka matanya. Salju tidak lagi menerpa tubuhnya.

Dia mendongak, ada sebuah payung yang melindungi dirinya. Kris menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya seorang namja mungil yang sedang berjinjit untuk memayunginya.

"Jangan berdiri di tengah hujan salju, kau bisa sakit", kata namja itu.

"Siapa kau?", Kris bertanya heran.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Jonmyun. Siapa namamu?" dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Kris sambil tertawa. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Kris", dia membalas jabatan tangan Jonmyun.

"Kris-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Ne", Kris rasa, dia telah jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya sekarang.

.

.

Skip time

Sehun berkeliling panik mencari-cari Jongin di bandara yang terlihat sangat ramai itu. Ini sudah jam 22.57. Tinggal 3 menit lagi waktu yang tersisa. Dia tadi nekat berlari menembus salju untuk dapat sampai ke tempat ini. Karena jarak tempat kencannya dengan Kris dekat dengan bandara.

Tapi walaupun dekat tentu saja itu tetap menghabiskan tenaga, karena Sehun berlari seperti orang gila di tengah guyuran salju. Nafasnya sekarang terengah-engah ditambah udara dingin yang menyapu kulit putihnya semakin membuat keadaannya bertambah buruk. Jaket tebal yang dipakainya tidak banyak membantunya.

Hidung Sehun mulai memerah. Udara dingin memang selalu menjadi musuh ter-menyebalkannya sejak dulu.

Sehun terus mencari-cari Jongin dengan terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba manik matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang sedang terduduk sendirian di bangku sekitar bandara. Dengan cepat Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak.

Duakk

Kakinya tersandung tas seorang turis yang sedang tergeletak di lantai. Dia terjatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Appo", Sehun meringis pelan. Mengapa disaat penting seperti ini kecerobohannya malah muncul?

.

.

Jongin sedang duduk sambil memandangi salju yang sedang turun perlahan. Menambah dingin suasana hatinya, yang sekarang terasa sesak.

Putih

Salju yang berwarna putih bersih mengingatkan Jongin pada seseorang. Oh Sehun.

Kulit putih pucatnya yang seperti salju. Tawanya yang yang benar-benar ceria. Caranya berbicara ketika gugup.

Ah, Jongin jadi memikirkan Sehun. Mungkinkah dia, merindukannya?

Tapi sepertinya semua sudah berakhir sekarang. Dia terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Tentu setelah kepergiannya hari ini, Sehun akan bergembira bersama Kris. Bukankah begitu?

Jongin memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. sembari mendengarkan bunyi lonceng gerja yang terdengar di kejauhan.

"Jongin!"

Tiba-tiba Jongin mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak terlihat apapun.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Tapi tunggu! sepertinya dia mengenal seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan tidak elitnya di lantai. Sepertinya dia baru saja terjatuh.

Jongin memicingkan matanya.

Sehun?

Dengan tergesa, Jongin segera berlari ke arah Sehun.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun mendongak.

"Jongin. Jongin. Jongin" Sehun terlihat seperti mau menangis. Akhirnya dia bertemu dengan orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Bangunlah," Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun, membantunya berdiri. "Kau menyusulku kemari?, dasar pabbo,"

Sehun tidak peduli apapun lagi, dia terlalu bahagia. Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan tiba-tiba. "Saranghae Jongin. Saranghae Jongin", Sehun terus menggumamkan kata itu.

Jongin kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun menyusulnya kemari dan mengatakan kata itu padanya. Jongin begitu bahagia. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kris?

"Nado saranghae Sehun", Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Akhirnya cintanya berbalas. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"Kriss..s hy..uung yang me menyuruhku kemari", perkataan Sehun terputus-putus karena dia menangis.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Kris benar-benar orang yang tegar, padahal Jongin sangat tahu bagaimana Kris sangat menyukai Sehun . Tetapi dia malah menyerahkannya pada Jongin. Jongin benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Kris.

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka. Dia menangkup wajah Sehun lembut. Pipinya terasa sangat dingin. Diusapnya sisa air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Sehun.

"Hidungmu memerah, kau kedinginan eum?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin", Sehun memegang tangan Jongin yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Jongin lalu melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Sehun. Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti bola berjalan.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menyatukan dahi mereka hingga hidung mereka ikut bersentuhan.

"Aigoo, Sehunaa ku manis sekali dengan hidung memerah", Jongin menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka gemas.

Wajah Sehun pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang. Tetapi dia tidak akan menolak semua perlakuan Jongin padanya.

"Jangan sampai kau sakit", ujar Jongin tiba-tiba

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak memerlukannya", Jongin berkata dengan begitu percaya diri.

"Bukankah kau juga mudah sakit?" Sehun berkata.

"Siapa bilang?" Jongin melotot. Sehun terkikik geli melihatnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mudah sakit.

.

Sehun dan Jongin kini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di bandara –Incheon Airpot tersebut. Ternyata penerbangan Jongin ditunda selama satu jam karena hujan salju yang begitu lebat. Sedangkan appanya sudah berangkat sejak kemarin karena ternyata ada urusan yang harus dilakukannya. Jadilah, Jongin hanya berangkat sendirian malam ini.

Jika tahu seperti itu, Sehun tidak akan tergesa-gesa kemari seperti orang gila. Itu membuatnya lelah.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang tinggal sementara itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tinggal?", Sehun bertanya sedih.

"Mianhae, kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Beberapa tahun lagi, aku akan kembali. Aku janji." Jongin menatap Sehun intens.

"Janji?", Sehun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya

"Ne, janji", mereka lalu saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

_PENUMPANG DENGAN TUJUAN TOKYO DIHARAP SEGERA MEMASUKI PESAWAT XXX_

Suara panggilan kepada para penumpang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Yah, inilah saatnya Jongin pergi.

Sehun ikut mengantar Jongin sampai dia menaiki tangga pesawatnya. Sehun rasa dia ingin menangis lagi sekarang. Jongin akan benar-benar pergi.

Tapi Sehun tidak akan menangis. Dia ingin mengantar kepergian Jongin dengan senyuman.

Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Jongin berbalik. Dia berlari sangat cepat ke arah Sehun. Membuat penumpang lain di tangga sedikit terdorong karena ulahnya. Sehun mengira ada barang yang tertinggal sehingga dia ikut menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Tapii...

.

.

Grepp

Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. Sangat erat, sampai Sehun sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun sangat bingung sekarang.

"Maaf untuk segalanya, dan terimakasih atas penantianmu selama ini." Jongin berkata lirih –hampir terdenngar seperti berbisik di dekat telinga Sehun.

"Aku tahu", Sehun tersenyum jahil. Jongin segera melepas pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar jahil", Jongin menggelitik pinggang Sehun dan membuatnya kegelian.

.

"Hahh, kurasa aku harus benar –benar pergi sekarang", Jongin melirik ke arah pesawat yang seharusnya ditumpanginya. Tinggal beberapa penumpang lagi yang masih belum naik termasuk dirinya.

Jongin menatap mata Sehun dalam, membuat Sehun merunduk malu.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang masih merunduk. "Tatap aku" katanya.

Sehun perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan dengannya membuat Sehun benar-benar gugup.

Jongin mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dan akhirnya...

Cup

Bibir Jongin mengecup bibir tipis Sehun dengan lembut. Bukan ciuman yang saling menuntut tetapi hanya sekedar ciuman untuk saling menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka.

Sehun menutup matanya menikmati ciuman pertama sekaligus terakhir mereka itu. Ditemani rintikan salju yang turun dengan perlahan. Tidak lebat seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Membuat suasana menjadi begitu manis dan hangat.

Bibir mereka saling bertautan cukup lama, hingga Jongin mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu. Dan jangan lupa makan, ne?" Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun pelan.

"Ne, kau juga"

Jongin lalu berlari ke arah pesawat sambil sesekali berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengusap rambutnya yang tadi diacak Jongin. Dia menatap punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan sendu. Dia berusaha tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian Jongin yang sesekali menoleh ke arahnya.

Semoga kau cepat kembal i

Jongin...

Deru pesawat yang tinggal landas mulai terdengar.

Jongin benar-benar telah pergi.

END

* * *

Akhirnya ff pertama saya berakhir juga. Thanks buat semua readers, reviewers, dan semua-muanya yang ikut terlibat dalam chap2 aneh ini ^^

Maaf chap kemaren lupa kata "TBC" huaaa T_T and yang kemaren tu aneh banget dan gak nge-feel #sadar diri

nah, moga chap terakhir ni dapat mengobati kekecewaan kalian di chap kemaren yaa^^ maaf kalo endingnya gaje LOL author bingung.

hmm, kemarin ada yang nge-bash yeyyy! Author sangat berterimakasih buat kritiknya semoga kedepan dapat lebih baik haha

Oh, ya author mau hiatus 6 bulan. mau fokus UN haha^0^, jadi yang minta sequel harus sabar banget yah^^

Author harus masuk UGM, harus jalur undangan kekeke~ doain yaa .. haha

Akhir kata** BIG THANKS** all and pai pai^^

Thanks for review :

**AnjarW | miszshanty05 | nin nina | GLux99 | Oh Dhan Mi | SehunBubbleTea1294 | Cho Ai Lyn | bbuingbbuingaegyo | KaiHunnieEXO | nhaonk **

RnR for last please? Thanks^^

maaf kalo banyak typoo


End file.
